


Human/Modern AU

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Pining, VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: The first time Shay met her, she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.





	Human/Modern AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my least confident fic, I swear lol. I don't usually ship Shay with anyone because she's only seen in a couple of episodes, but I thought I'd try my hand at it :) I hope you like it!
> 
> The [Chihuly sculpture](http://www.uakron.edu/dps/chihuly.dot) is actually at one of the universities close to me!

The first time Shay met her, she thought her heart was going to beat right out of her chest. She didn’t catch her name, but she knew this mystery goddess was one of Hunk’s friends and she apparently double-majored in PoliSci and Communications. She’s tall- not as tall as Shay herself, but still tall considering she reached about nose height while everyone else couldn’t clear Shay’s chin. She has bright silver-platinum hair that reaches the small of her back, and she has the most captivating periwinkle eyes Shay’s ever seen. Her skin-  _ God, her flawless skin- _ was a rich umber color, a contrast from her own deep carob brown hue. She had a smooth, melodic, accented voice that Shay was pretty sure she would be happy to listen to forever. Just record it for an audiobook and that’ll undoubtedly be Shay’s most played book.

Not only was she  _ hot, _ but everything about her was intriguing, from her fierce passion about equality and justice (to this day, Shay still can’t remember how they got on that topic) to the music that had sounded from the headphones abandoned around her neck to the way she dressed. Shay isn’t sure she’s ever seen so much pastels on one human being before.

Shay had been so smitten that she didn’t even think to ask Hunk about her name before he told her he had to get to class. 

She just hoped to Goddess she would get to see that beautiful mystery girl again.

\---

The second time Shay met her, she was working. She was a barista at the local coffee shop, and she thanked the Goddess that Mystery Girl had come at such a slow time that Shay could relax a bit and talk to her. Shay made it a point to apologize profusely for missing her name the first time, and reveled in the light, airy laugh her politeness granted her. 

Her name was Allura.  _ Allura. _ How fitting is that? The most alluring person Shay’s ever come across and her name is  _ Allura. _ Jeesh.

They talked about inane things, small talk like the weather and how Allura’s classes are doing while Shay worked on her latte. Shay was too damned nervous to take the conversation anywhere further at first and by the time she built up the courage to step out of her box, the latte was in Allura’s hand and there were more customers filtering in.

“Ah, I see you’re going to be busy. I’ll see you later, Shay,” Allura smiled, turning to leave, carrying Shay’s heart with her. (Yes, she knows she’s being melodramatic, but if you saw Allura, you’d know exactly what she means.)

She doesn’t hear the end of the it from her coworkers (unfortunately including her ass of a brother, Rax) about her awkward, stuttering goodbye and goofy smile (complete with a dorky wave) for  _ days. _

\---

The third time she saw Allura, she ran into her on campus. Literally.

Shay had always been an early riser, prone to getting to campus much earlier than she really needed to, and she’d made it a habit to stroll through alongside the science buildings for a while, enjoying the light bouncing off of the Chihuly sculpture, which symbolized the convergence of science and art. She remembered wondering what Allura would think of that particular piece of art when-

_ Bam! _ Right into her! Shay hadn’t even budged, really. Allura, however, practically bounced right off of Shay. Not that that was such a surprise considering their physical differences, where Shay was big and tall and “built like a brick shithouse” (according to Hunk’s friend, Lance), and Allura was...daintier, smaller, less like an actual pillar of strength and more like a cat- sinewy and svelte. It was only Allura’s quick reflexes, gripping onto Shay’s forearms that saved her from falling on her ass.

“Oh, Goddess! I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you there!” Shay apologized, her big hands coming up to anchor Allura’s arms. Shay chose to believe the red spreading over Allura’s cheeks was because of their proximity. She smiled bashfully down at Allura’s wide-eyed expression, letting her go when she felt more confident she wouldn’t tip over. 

“It’s alright. I wasn’t watching where I was going either.” Allura smiled back. “I apologize as well.”

Shay shook her head at how sweet this woman in front of her was. “It’s fine. So, are you headed to class or…?”

“Yeah. I’m rather early though, so I was just exploring the grounds. What about you?”

“Same, actually! This is where I take most of my classes, but I always get here early so I can enjoy the fresh air.” 

“Oh, how rude of me. I don’t think I ever asked what your major is.” Allura’s smile turned apologetic, and Shay rolled her eyes playful.

“We’ve only met a few times. It’s quite alright,” Shay laughed. “I’m going for my master’s in environmental science.”

“Aren’t you Hunk’s age…?” Allura raised her brows. She looked impressed and perhaps a bit amused, and Shay had to bite her lip to tamp down on the smug beam that wanted to make an appearance.

“I finished my bachelor's a year early. The benefit of being a bit of a hermit, I guess,” Shay shrugged. 

“That really is impressive, Shay,” Allura smiles gently, putting her hand on Shay’s arm, her nails scratching her bicep in the best way, an electric thrill radiating from each point of contact. (Goddess, Shay needed to get a grip on herself. She barely knew the woman.) 

She opened her mouth to say something,  _ anything, _ when she was interrupted by a shrill beeping. Allura looked apologetic as she pulled out her phone, cursing in a language Shay didn’t understand.

“I have to get to class! I’m assuming Hunk has your number?” Allura asked in a rush. When Shay nodded, bewildered, wide-eyed and hopeful, she beamed. “I’ll get your number from him if that’s alright with you.”

“Y-yeah! That’d be great! I’ll, uh, I’ll talk to you later then. Allura.” Shay sputtered, thankful for her deep skin tone otherwise her burning cheeks would be bright and obvious. She stood there, waving like a massive dork (just like the last time,  _ ugh) _ as Allura walked backward with her own little wave before turning and booking it for the PoliSci department. 

\---

And that was how their friendship bloomed- through text conversations that turn into phone conversations over time, talking about everything and nothing.

They talked about how they met their mutual friends, about how they both hoped Hunk, Lance and Keith got their heads out of their asses soon and just start dating each other, about the fact that they’re both foreigners, commiserating about missing home and their families. They talked about religious and cultural differences, about food from their home countries, music, art, books, poetry, things Shay had never really talked about with anyone, really. The guys and Pidge all cared a great deal for her, but they were all, with the exception of Keith, usually too interested in science to really talk about the artistic, expressive side of things.

She could talk to Hunk, her closest friend in the group, about food until the sun came up, and he loved trading recipes, and she could talk to Lance about girls and techniques on “how to get the girl” (because that boy was as exasperatingly flirtatious as he was shameless in his willingness to dole out advice), and she could talk to Keith about fighting and fitness (even after all these months, he’s  _ still _ determined to try and beat her. He’s only yet to do so once), and she could talk to Pidge about technology and the environment and their inventions and stuff, and Shiro… He was just a nice guy who treated her like she was his little sister. It was all nice, and she wouldn’t trade her friendships with any of them for the world, but talking to Allura was...a nice change of pace.

Allura was always just as interested in what Shay had to say as she was interested in Allura. There was a mutual give and take, and Shay felt like Allura actually  _ wanted _ to hear about her life, about her dreams, and hell, even her coffee shop barista woes and flubs (her silvery, little laugh was worth the embarrassment every time). It was so hopeless to crush on her though. Shay knew Allura was just being a good friend. Maybe she just wanted more girl friends around. Maybe she wanted a friend she could relate to more. Maybe she just thought Shay was a cool person to hang out with (doubtful, but who knows, right?).

Every little chime from her phone signifying another message from Allura brought a smile to her face. It got so bad that Hunk and Lance had even started teasing her about it.

“Shay has a crush~” Hunk sing-songed to her, and Lance batted his big blues at her while making kissy faces as he draped himself over Hunk’s shoulders. It was far too early in the morning for this.

“You should ask her out!” Lance encouraged, and Shay always gave him the same look every time he suggested it, like he’d grown a second head. Sure, she’d developed one hell of a crush on Allura, but she couldn’t possibly be in the same league as her. There was no way Allura would say yes.

“You know I can’t! I want to but I just can’t,” Shay whined, letting her forehead hit the table. Her shift was going to start soon and she really needed to shake this negative energy off her shoulders before it affected her whole workday, but she just didn’t know what to do about her crush except try and get over it (which she’s been trying to do for weeks now...and failing).

“Yes, you can! I have it on good authority that Allura’s going to come in this morning, so you can just...write a cute message on her cup or something. It’ll be great! Classic Coffee Shop AU!” Lance beamed, and Shay lifted her head to shoot him an incredulous look.

“What does that even mean?”

“It means you should really consider asking her out,” Hunk interrupted, preemptively cutting off what would undoubtedly be one of Lance’s spiels about the woes of ‘Shay’s depressing lack of education on all things fandom.’ Whatever. Hunk just smiled, “Lance’s idea isn’t a bad one either. We all know Allura’s a sucker for the cheesy stuff no matter how much she denies it, so come up with something poetic and corny with just a hint of being over-the-top and she’ll swoon.”

“I… I don’t know, guys. What if it backfires? What if she doesn’t like me back? I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have.” Shay cracks her knuckles- a nervous gesture that feels good but also never fails to make Lance cringe. Win, win, really.

“I guarantee it won’t ruin your friendship with her. I don’t see how she  _ wouldn’t _ like you, but on the very small off-chance that I’m wrong, you gotta know Lance tried to woo her for  _ months _ and their friendship is still going strong.” Hunk rolled his eyes fondly when Lance grumbled about how she just ‘didn’t see the greatness before her.’

“Shay!” Rax called from behind the counter, motioning to his watch. She sighed as she stood up, putting on her hat on and tying her apron.

“Thanks guys. I’ll...think about it,” she sent them a sardonic smirk before heading to the back to get her day started.

\---

When Allura walked in a few hours later, Shay had already decided to go for it. As nerve-wracking as it is, ‘nothing ventured, nothing gained,’ right? That was what she told herself at least. 

“Hi, Shay!” The smile on Allura’s face was something like a sunrise, bright and blinding and sleepy, and Shay couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Hey, Allura! What can I, ah, get for you today?” Shay asked, hoping the woman in front of her wouldn’t catch on to her nerves.

“The usual. With an extra shot of espresso this time, please.” Allura requested, and Shay huffed fondly.

She waved away Allura’s money, saying it was on the house today. She turned away before Allura could say anything to make her latte. She grabbed one of the paper cups, slipping a sleeve on it and paused before setting the sharpie to it. With a shuddering breath, she started writing before she could stop herself. She poured the drink into the cup and handed it to Allura with a nervous smile (which was embarrassingly met with concern) before retreating to the back. 

What the hell was she doing? Why did she write  _ that? _ It was one thing to write something simple and cute. It was another to be so flowery and poetic about it. What if she went overboard?  _ Oh Goddess, she went overboard. _ She leaned against the back wall, running her hands over her face, praying to her deity that things would work out for the best. Maybe, just maybe, she could brush it off as a joke, and everything would return to normal. Maybe she could just shrug it off and say she was just wondering what Allura’s reaction would be, not like she  _ actually meant it. _ But also...Shay couldn’t do that to Allura. She couldn’t lie now that it was out in the open, regardless of how much it terrified her. She couldn’t look into those bright blue eyes and pretend it was all in jest. 

“Shay?” 

Shay’s head snapped up, her eyes flying wide when Allura’s voice rang through the backroom. She hadn't realized she’d closed them.

“A-Allura, hi. Everything okay?” She asked as casually as she possibly could even though she felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin from all of her restless energy building up inside her.

“I just...can we talk for a moment? I’m sure I’m not allowed back here.” Allura bit her lip on a small smile, and Shay was pretty sure she was going to die from mortification, but nodded anyway. 

“Y-yeah. I’m going on break in a few minutes. Is that alright?” Shay clenched her fists to stop them from fidgeting.

“Of course. I’ll grab us a table.” Allura’s smile gentled, glancing at Shay’s hands with a quirk to her brow before leaving. Was that… No. Shay had to have imagined the extra bit of swing to Allura’s hips just then. 

She took her last few minutes before her break doing the more monotonous work- cleaning the counters and machines even though there was barely anything on them, and straightening the pastries in the display case before she made herself a hot cocoa. She took the time to breathe, to just calm the hell down. Besides, it wasn’t as if Allura looked angry or uncomfortable, so maybe she really was just freaking out over nothing.

Sitting down across from Allura, she couldn’t help but recall the first time Shay met her. She was as radiant then as she was now, beautiful and charming and witty and charismatic and so many things that had caught Shay’s attention. She was someone Shay had thought was practically perfect, kind and warm and easy to talk to. Over time, Shay’d learned that Allura’s ‘flaws’ were her stubbornness and her unwillingness to budge on what she beliefs, but neither of those things put Shay off in the slightest. If anything, it was endearing, and Shay loved seeing that faint, little line form between Allura’s brows when she was on another rant about justice and social issues.

So distracted by thinking of the woman before her, she missed what she said. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Shay said, shaking her head to refocus.

“I said, did you mean what you wrote?” Allura asked, cutting right to the chase like she always did, spinning her cup around to point those words back at the blushing Shay.  _ “‘I envy the cup of coffee that gets to kiss your sleepy lips awake every cold and bitter morning.’ _ Did you… Did you mean it?”

Shay swallowed thickly, eyes wide and a bit fearful as she bit her lips. “Y-yeah,” she croaked out. She cleared her throat, her voice more steady as she repeated, “yeah.”

And like that, Allura’s sunrise smile was back, spreading from ear to ear, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she laughed, joy and disbelief written all over her face. “Oh, thank the gods. I-I’ve been wanting to ask you out for weeks now, but I didn’t know if you would be interested.”

Shock was written on Shay’s face and in her tone when she said,  _ “me _ not interested? I thought there was no way  _ you _ would be interested in  _ me.” _

“We’re both ridiculous,” Allura huffed. “So, does this mean you’d say yes if I asked you out on a date tomorrow night?”

_ “Yes.” _ Shay felt like it was going to be reveal that she was being Punk’d, but after a moment of pinching herself, she realized this was  _ real. _ She was going on a date with Allura.

She’d never hear the end of it from Hunk and especially Lance, but as she reached out and interlaced their fingers together, she found she really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one? I'm personally on the fence with it lol. 
> 
> Next up: f!Shallura, "Domestic"


End file.
